Angel's Punishment
by InuYasha2210
Summary: It has been five years since the InuTachi began their Jewel Hunt. A new enemy has surfaced, but contacts Kagome through her dreams. How will the InuTachi fair? Please R&R!
1. Wade to War

A familiar, silver-haired boy perched himself within the branches of the beautiful, Godly tree. The God Tree- the Goshinboku- had become a more brilliant sight since the boy was removed from its wooden hide. It chose to once again blossom and glisten with brilliance in the spell of the early morning dew. To witness such a magnificent sight was often taken for granted, but always beautiful. Awe-inspiring and precious, the large tree had always brought comfort to a pair that was fatefully connected by the very same tree.  
He continued leering into the shadowed confines of the well, through which the young miko traveled from present to past. Time-travel- a tedious task that scientists had been researching for countless ages- was a simple task for a female, Japanese, teenager. To complete a precious gem in which she fractured, she would leap from her simple life, to a world that had been forgotten and left for a textbook's examination. Though, she did not always consider this her motivation to return. In the past, the silver-haired boy which awaited her was her favorite reason to continue her returns.  
He awaited her arrival, so he could safely escort her to the village in which their traveling companions patiently waited for their return. The hanyou wanted nothing more than the teenage miko's safety, and would often risk his own life to make sure hers remained. The girl, a reincarnation of a woman who perished five decades ago, only resembled her appearance. In personality, there was little to tie them together; merely their love for the same boy.  
"What the Hell is taking her so long," InuYasha's voice erupted. He was babbling to himself, but he couldn't care less. His impatience was always incomprehensible, though, he maintained the same abilities as the miko, he never let his pride suffer and demote to such a level. Often, he thought of it, not as degrading, but as a simple retrieval. Though, the flames of an argument had just been freshly extinguished, his pride stood in the way. "I left her so she could take a bath and get some supplies, not so she could go take another one of those 'tests'!" He growled again, loathing her late arrival.

On the other side of the well, Kagome was frantically scuttling about the second story of her home. "I'm late! Why didn't anyone wake me up!" Her voice exploded through the house. She was thrusting countless items into her large, yellow sack that was always with her in the past. Though, they needed a restock on medical supplies and food, she also packed it with textbooks, clothing, and other apparel a teenager would be concerned about.  
"We didn't know you needed to wake up." Souta, her younger brother, replied.  
"Kagome, you should have the sense enough to know, after InuYasha had come earlier today! Can you all really be this senseless!" Her voice continued to annoyingly scream. She slammed her alarm clock into the bag before tightening the draw-string firmly and clasping the top flap over the large hole in the roof of the bag. The sack was easily twice Kagome's weight, was monstrous, to say the least. She grasped the backpack firmly with her right hand and forcefully thrust it onto her shoulders, letting a strained grunt escape her larynx. Her steps sounded like Godzilla, from the added weight, particularly as she hurriedly rushed down the stairs to her first floor.  
"When you will be coming back?" A woman's voice questioned from the kitchen, as Kagome strenuously strode in.  
"Two weeks, to give you a rough estimate, Mom." Kagome replied to her mother. Ms. Higurashi watched her daughter, not sure as how to assist with the tremendous sack. Kagome felt a light rub on her ankle, the furry touch instantly alerting her of Buyo, her cat. In his mouth was a large piece of cooked fish, in which was most likely stolen from her Grandfather.  
"Get back here, you defiant feline," an elderly male's voice shouted from the doorway. Kagome sighed, looking from Buyo to Jii-chan and back again.  
"Well, I'm off. After all, I don't want to start InuYasha's temper, again." She stated, glaring at her younger brother. "Bye, everyone!"

His claw impatiently tapping on the wood of the Goshinboku, the sound echoed to his dog-ears that twitched atop his head. His impatience quickly transformed to happiness as he saw a familiar blue glow emit from within the Bone-Eater's Well. He quickly masked his large smile with an aggravated glare as he leapt. Notorious for hiding his emotions with false-anger, Kagome still had a sense off when he really was upset.

InuYasha strode over to the well, glancing in curiously. Kagome was sitting on her knees, the huge bag sitting in the bottom of the well next to her.  
"InuYasha, I'm sorry I'm late. I'll explain if you can help me get my bag out of the well." Kagome quickly apologized, giving a nervous chuckle at the size comparison of her and the large bag.  
"Why the Hell do you keep bringing all of this useless junk! Your bag wouldn't be so big if you would just leave those 'books' of yours in your era!" The inu hanyou's upset voice replied. Though, he leapt down into the well, obediently grabbing the bag. He also was helpful enough to allow Kagome onto his back. He leapt out of the well, acting as if the extra weight were non-existent.  
Ignoring InuYasha's slightly defiant remark, she smiled at him, "Arigatou, InuYasha. Shall we return to Kaede's village?" Kagome smiled gently at him, hesitantly releasing her beloved half-demon. InuYasha was just as hesitant to let her down, wanting nothing more to embrace her and protect her; though, he would never want anyone to know it.  
InuYasha nodded, not giving Kagome back to large bag. He didn't want Kagome throwing her back out, or anything along those lines, that would cause her to have to return to her era. Last time she got sick, he ran all over Japan retrieving remedies to help her recover from her illness, as well as watch over her, all night.  
"What took you so long," his harsh voice broke the silence, "You said that you were okay and wouldn't be late. Considering what night it is…" He muttered his last sentence, loathing the new moon. The moon cycle was constantly monitored by him, learning the amount of days between each new moon, and mastering its observance.  
"I feel asleep, and no one woke me up. I didn't mean to take so long." Kagome quickly replied, staring at him with a reassuring smile. Her brown eyes, locked with his amber eyes, he couldn't help but feel his love for the miko build. He couldn't help but feel resentment for how he had originally treated her. When she first freed him from Kikyou's spell, he acted violently and even tried to kill her. Now, no such thoughts filled his mind; but opposite to that, with thoughts of protecting her, even if it meant his life.  
InuYasha and Kagome both strode into Kaede's hut, InuYasha quickly dropping the immense bag onto the floor.  
"Kagome-sama, I see you have made up with InuYasha, and safely returned." A monk's voice greeted them. He flinched as the floor shook when InuYasha dropped Kagome's bag. "I see you intend on staying a while…"  
"Yes, because I was gone for a bit. I just hope we get a good deal of Shikon no Kakera while I'm here." Kagome replied sitting down next to Kirara, the taiji-ya's faithful, two-tailed companion. She purred quietly and rubbed against her, whilst the miko smiled and scratched her back lightly. She felt a small kitsune tackle her, landing carefully in her lap and grinning happily in her lap.  
"Kagome, you're back! Did you bring more Ninja Food?" Shippou eagerly questioned, having missed having "junk food" for the several days Kagome was gone.  
Kagome smiled down at the fox kit, "Yes, Shippou. I brought plenty, and some more crayons." InuYasha sat down across the room from the kitsune and Kagome, crossing his legs and concealing his arms within his large haori sleeves. He silently glared in jealousy at Shippou, wishing that he had gone out to play with Kirara. He always enjoyed time with Kagome, especially if they were alone.  
"Kagome-chan, I see you've returned from your era." A female's voice spoke through the doorway of the hut.  
"Yes," Kagome replied, "I suppose that I just needed some time back there. Thank you for your patience." Sango walked in, removing her sandals before walking onto the wooden floor and sitting next to Miroku. Kagome looked across the room to InuYasha, whom now directed his gaze to the window. The sun was almost set, and night would soon follow the sun's departure. She knew he would probably venture off to think, but would wander far off from the village. He always had a tendency to do something along those lines, and Kagome would typically follow. Shippou and Kirara could already begin to sense the change, and they **all** knew that he was typically rather irritable during his period of weakness.  
The inu hanyou stood up, leaving his arms in his sleeves and walking towards the doorway, pausing to speak, "I'll be back later tonight." With that, he wandered outside and disappeared into the growing darkness.  
Kagome sighed, removing Shippou from her lap and walked over to her large bag. Removing large quantities of snack foods and laying them on the floor next to Shippou.  
"I'll be right back." Kagome stated, running out after InuYasha.


	2. Death's Introduction

InuYasha had gained a large distance in the short time Kagome had provided while trying to preoccupy the Inu-Tachi, with snack foods. Kagome followed InuYasha at her own pace, knowing that he would end up stopping and sitting down to think in a secluded area. She sighed, recalling their last argument. It was ferocious, to say the least, having nearly deafened all of Japan. They screamed for a good hour before Kagome stopped trying to win at the struggle. She quickly shook the memory from her mind, not contented by the recall.  
She stopped at the edge of a rather secluded meadow, more distant than he would typically wander. Kagome's eyes looked over InuYasha's form, his black hair making his form difficult to identify from his typical-self. He was presently unaware to Kagome's presence, but he knew that she would be arriving shortly. She always would follow him, and he always treasured the time they spent alone together.  
"InuYasha…?" Kagome's voice finally broke the silence as she walked over to him. He looked up at her, his chocolate-colored eyes examining her form. He didn't really say anything, having recalled the same incident as Kagome. Harsh words ripped from her hidden doubt that lashed at him like a whip. The miko's expression was becoming ridden with guilt, realizing why he was so quiet. It never really seemed to bother him in his hanyou-self, but, his human-self was also more sensitive to emotions. As a half-demon, InuYasha could mask his emotional wounds, but his period of weakness also included weakness to his emotions.  
Kagome began to give in to her guilt, "InuYasha, I'm sorry about what I had said… I know it was harsh, but I was angry. After all, it's hard to keep from doubting."  
"No," InuYasha's voice protested, "It was completely my fault. I picked the fight with Kouga, and I deserved the punishment. He just wanted to make sure that you were still okay." Kagome's expression didn't lighten, her guilt just building as InuYasha tried to relieve her of the painful emotion.  
"No, it wasn't right." Kagome replied, staring directly into InuYasha's eyes. The, presently human, inu-hanyou leaned towards Kagome, wrapping his arms tightly around her as his eyes closed. The teenage miko's eyes widened as she felt InuYasha's strong arms wrap around her body. "InuYasha," Kagome's voice asked, leaning into his embrace.  
"I was afraid that Kouga would kidnap you again… I didn't want that to happen." InuYasha's shaky reply answered, slightly tightening his embrace. Kagome's eyes softened, realizing that InuYasha was feeling guilt-ridden by the incident. InuYasha reluctantly released Kagome, staring at her with softened eyes. The two leaned towards each other, their lips pressing against one-another's and leading them into a kiss. Their eyes closed, savoring the moment equally.  
From the brush at the edge of the clearing, Miroku swiftly grabbed Shippou, covering his eyes and muffling his words with his hand. The Inu-Tachi completely left the snack foods, finding more interest in pursuing the pair and spying on whatever events would take place. Sango stared curiously past Miroku, watching the twosome kiss. Kirara sat atop Sango's head, watching the event as well.  
InuYasha and Kagome pulled their heads away from each other, reluctant to end such a cherish able moment. They both stood up, deciding to return to Kaede's hut.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all panicked, having to return to the hut before their companions did. The three quickly regained their feet and began their sprint back to the village.  
Kagome and InuYasha both strode in, seeing Shippou sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag, Miroku beginning to fall asleep, and Sango and Kirara sleeping on a mat in a corner of the room. Kagome sighed, walking over to her sleeping bag and beginning to slip into its comfortable warmth.  
"Goodnight, InuYasha." Kagome whispered before closing her eyes and beginning to drift to sleep. The human-form of InuYasha sat down and began to quickly drift to sleep, as well. 

_As Kagome slept, and her sleep became deeper, a dream began to form in her resting subconscious. She stood in a fogged darkness, unable to find anyone to question for her whereabouts.  
_"_InuYasha! Sango, Miroku! Shippou, Kirara! Where are you?" Kagome's voice called, echoing through the silence. No reply came, just the sound of her voice echoing over and over, again. As she sighed, listening to the silence, she began to hear the sound of fatigued breath. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked, following the sound. As she walked, the darkness began to take form into the outside of a cave in a forest, within the Sengoku Jidai. It was raining lightly, though the ground was soft from a harsh rain. At the mouth of the cave, she spied a young boy. He was an inu hanyou. More specifically he was InuYasha, as a child, in his hanyou-self. "InuYasha," Kagome's voice called happily, beginning to approach him.  
__His ears stood up and he looked in Kagome's direction. His expression changed to terror and his ears flattened in fear. Standing back up, he quickly darted into the cave, trying to escape Kagome.  
_"_InuYasha, come back!" Kagome shouted in desperation, following him into the cave. She was far from him, but he took a turn within the cave, hoping to escape this girl that pursued him. Kagome followed him, despite his slight change in direction. She slowed to a stop as she saw him at a dead end, hunkered over in fear, similar to a frightened dog's position. "InuYasha? It's me, Kagome… I won't do anything to you." The girl's voice tried to soothe, to no avail. His amber eyes were brimming with tears and his pulse raced.  
_"_Please, if you're planning deceit, just kill me now!" The young boy's voice blurted, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.  
_"_InuYasha… You know I wouldn't…" She cut off as she took a few steps closer to the inu-hanyou. Her eyes scanned over his body, revealing he had several wounds that bled terribly. Blood webbing from the top of his head and dripping off his chin, large gashes over his upper torso, and arrows protruding from his stomach and right leg. Dried blood even caked on his flesh, causing Kagome's eyes to fill with tears. She never thought she would see the love of her life in such a fearful state. It made her want to sob, having a better understanding of his distrust when she met him.  
__He paused, watching tears begin to drip off the girl's face. The smell of the tears filled his nose and his deep distrust softened. Kagome walked a few steps away from him, only by his allowing. Once closer, the teenage girl also noted that he looked anorexic, at best.  
_"_InuYasha, who did this to you?" Kagome asked, kneeling in front of him.  
_"_The arrows are from villagers when I was trying to find something there. The rest is from demons..." He replied cautiously. Her eyes filled with even more tears, listening to him. "Why do you shed tears for me? I'm just a worthless half-breed… Should you really waste your pity on me?" He asked his voice filled with spite.  
__Kagome let the tears flow freely, "I don't care what you are…" She replied wanting nothing more to embrace the boy's wounded form. Kagome began to reach for an arrow, wanting to remove the arrows for his medical safety. A low growl began to emit from his throat and his ears flattened again, his eyes filling with fear. "Can I please remove these arrows? If your wounds go unattended to, you're likely to die." Kagome pleaded as tears continued to flood her eyes. InuYasha's growl silenced and he hesitantly nodded, bracing himself for the pain that would ensue.  
__Kagome grasped the arrow in his stomach, quickly ripping it from his stomach. A loud scream of pain echoed through the cave, blood pouring out from the wound. Kagome's eye clenched shut and tears poured from her eyes.  
_"_I'm sorry, InuYasha!" Kagome's voice quickly shouted.  
_"_I'm fine…" He muttered through clenched teeth. He turned his arrow-pierced back to the girl, allowing her to hesitantly rip it from his body. A similar scream ensued, causing tears to flow harder from her eyes.  
__After a few more minutes and several more screams, the last arrow was torn from the hanyou's body. Tears were pouring off Kagome's face, feeling it was partially her fault for causing the boy such pain. She now sat next to him, trying to stop crying. InuYasha sat up, sitting on his knees. He leaned to Kagome's cheek and licked the warm tears off her face, trying to comfort her. Kagome reopened her eyes, looking at the boy, her expression softening.  
_"_Please stop crying, Ms. Kagome…" InuYasha asked, staring at her. He crawled into her lap, resting against her. The sound of a gun's fire broke the silence. The Meiji Era was the invention of primitive guns, lethal enough to kill demons. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the warm, crimson liquid splatter on her face. It was not her blood, but the child InuYasha's blood. It shot through his left chest, going through his heart. His eyes widened briefly and coughed blood onto Kagome's white blouse before staring up at her with fading eyes. "Thank you, Kagome…" He muttered before his eyes rolled back and his body stopped all functions, causing him to die.  
_"_INUYASHA," Kagome's eyes poured tears once more, causing her to break out into sobs. She tightly grasped the corpse of the boy, crying harder then if she had lost her own mother.  
_"_How amusing… Why mourn over the loss of such a worthless beast?" A spiteful voice asked from the tunnel of the cave they had ventured through. The sound of the gun dropping onto the cave floor echoed through the silence and Kagome's sobs as she glared up in the direction of the voice. The voice was a female that began to appear through the darkness. She was dressed in a black kimono, nearly identical in appearance to InuYasha's. It was a haori, just like it, only black. Her flesh was dark tan, and her black hair was kept in a tight, mid-back braid. Her red eyes focused on InuYasha's body, a large grin sweeping across her lips. Fangs brandished over her bottom lip and claws tipped the end of her fingers. Out of her back was a pair of folded, black angel wings rested against her back. "I suppose, though, that I should take the same offense. I don't stoop to such levels as to let humans beat me, or sympathize. Don't panic, though. You'll see the boy in Hell, soon enough!" The girl shouted, unfolding her large wings and taking flight. She vanished through the roof of the cave in a flash of light._

Kagome awoke in tears, a cold sweat covering her face and her breath fatigued by shock. She looked at InuYasha to make sure that it was just a dream. He was still alive and breathing, unscathed. In fact, he was still asleep. His nose wasn't keen enough to catch the scent of Kagome's tears. It was early in the morning, nearly dawn, and everyone was asleep. Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag and walked outside, wandering into the forest.  
She wandered, following instinct, to the very same cave that existed in her dream. Though, no young InuYasha sat at the front of the cave, watching the rain, it still reeked of death. She wandered into the cave, following the path she had been lead down by following the boy. She paused uncomfortably at the sight of an old gun, but continued walking and thinking it of a coincidence. She stopped at the dead end, seeing bloody arrows and large puddles of old, dried blood staining the cave floor. She slowly turned at the sound of footsteps, seeing the same female from her dream appear from the shadows.  
"Miss me? Now that I've partially introduced myself, allow me to kill you and send you to Hell with the boy!"


	3. Needles

Chapter Three

A/U: I'm sorry to all my readers, for long waits between updates, but it is High school, and exhaustion from all the Band and Physical Training in ROTC. And homework, as well. I often lack the energy to haul my butt off my couch (because I don't like beds. Couches are better! ), and go to bed at 9 to 9:30 PM. I'm sorry, but I will most likely only have one update per week to two weeks. Friday nights, I've got football games, and the next one is several counties over. Nearly in the state's capital. So, this is the last update for a bit.

* * *

Kagome stared at the winged-being with fear, hoping that InuYasha would be able to get to her. Though, he didn't know that she was gone, and there was no way of telling if the sun had risen, yet. The being did not wield a primitive rifle, any more, but a large sword.  
"I'll be sure to end this slowly, so that boy can watch you die so painfully. But, until I depart, you are at my will." The winged female grinned with malice as she spoke, raising her blade. Kagome backed away a few steps, feeling her back press against the wall. A gasp escaped the miko's lips once she realized that it had been foolish to come there so soon after that dream; or, at least without the rest of the Inu-Tachi following her.  
"Kagome," InuYasha's voice called through the forest, his nose twitching all the while. He was trailing her scent, the sun just having risen. He enjoyed his hanyou body better and regaining his senses and, he was more powerful. The rest of the Inu-Tachi were all asleep, finding sunrise far too early to wake up.  
Pausing at the mouth of a large cave, he stared into the darkness with bewilderment. The inu hanyou continued his anxious strides, attempting to enter the cave. When the boy tried to enter, an extremely powerful barrier fought with the same amount of power as Mt. Hakurei's barrier. It was extremely painful to try to fight against, though it was so well hidden, until struck. InuYasha quickly leapt back from the barrier and fingered the hilt of his Demon Fang. Removing the blade from its hilt, the seemingly useless katana transformed into a tremendous and mighty sword. The transformation did not cease there, as the blade glowed red.  
His voice quickly erupted as a battle cry, "TESSAIGA!" The demonic blade struck down on the barrier and the two powerful forces fought for control. The barrier reigned victorious, emitting a large discharge and thrusting the Fang out of the inu hanyou's grasp. The sword landed on the ground, with enough force to cause it to stab into the ground and stand on its own accord. "Damn it…" His voice muttered in frustration, knowing that his Demon Fang couldn't break through the barrier.  
Within the cave, the wounded miko was quickly losing consciousness. She felt that the situation was hopeless, having a slim chance of surviving. Kagome lay on the ground, watching the being that had made her known through her dreams, was now trying to kill her- and succeeding.  
"I won't kill you, right now. I'll make the boy watch you perish, seeing as he is so fond of you. This blade was tipped with poison, if you are not yet aware… This isn't some shit like Tsubaki tried to pull…"  
Kagome quickly interrupted, "How do you know of our encounter with Tsubaki?"  
"It's hard to not notice the death of a Dark Priestess that powerful, and so corrupted, to take the body of a Hellish ogre. Don't think me as so naive. This poison will cause you extreme pain, with no sure sign of recovery, or Death." The winged girl unfolded her large wings and departed the same way she did in the teenage miko's dream, though the roof of the cave.  
Upon her departure, the barrier vanished with her. The inu hanyou raided the cave, following the growing smell of Kagome's blood. He saw Kagome through the darkness, his amber eyes piercing the darkness.  
InuYasha's voice erupted through the silence, "Kagome!" The miko was quickly slipping into unconsciousness, and could feel her body begin to numb. A cold sweat beaded on her brow as a fever was quickly developing. The woman was right, her body was aching and burning, but those sensations were rapidly growing more painful. Her blood pooled and streamed across the floor of the cave as the crimson liquid continued to pour from her body.  
The boy quickly sprinted to the girl's side, feeling his feet slipping on a warm fluid that filled the inu with rage. An indefinable scent also lingered, but was quickly being drowned by the stench of the vital fluid. InuYasha quickly picked the blood-drenched body off the ground, cradling her wounded, pained form in his now delicate arms. He felt a war ensue between his human and demon blood, something about the place they now dwelled in unsettling and provocative. He hurriedly, but gently, picked up the high school priestess and cradled her like a father did to his child. He carried her so he wouldn't worsen her wound, but rushed out of the cave to escape his demonic urge.

Storming into the hut, InuYasha glared around to his drowsy companions. His anger only worsened to see they were just awakening.  
"What the Hell are all of you just sitting around for," His voice boomed, giving the slumbering Kirara and Shippou a rude awakening.  
A monk's concerned voice spoke, finally, "InuYasha, what happened? Where have you two been this morning?" The taiji-ya looked over her blood-soaked friends, all of the blood belonging to Kagome. It poured from her large wounds, which ran her through, completely. Her white blouse was now either vermillion, or a crimson red.  
"I found her in a cave, I don't know what she was doing there, but she's got a terrible fever, and it's been worsening by each minute." The inu hanyou's reply came, laying the unconscious girl on a mat, carefully.  
A young kitsune's voice quickly erupted, "Kagome, what happened! InuYasha, how did this happen!"  
Low-voice and snarling, "I told you, I don't know how this happened!" Kaede looked over the miko's bleeding form and began quickly retrieving bandages and herbal remedies to place over the gashes. InuYasha realized that Kagome's shirt would have to be removed to efficiently bandage her wounds, so he respectfully and silently stood up, temporarily departing from the hut.  
Sango glared at Miroku, tightly grasping his right ear in her fingers and dragging him outside, as well.  
"Come on, hentai," Her voice growled. The monk's voice let out a nervous and slightly frightened chuckle, tinted with the agonizing pain of being pulled by his ear.


End file.
